deemofandomcom-20200222-history
Milk
Trivia * The original title of this song is "奶水". Lyrics * The Chinese used is Chinese (中文). The non-Chinese lyrics are from a fictional language created by momocashew. The pronunciation of the words are based from French, Latin and German. Simplified Chinese= 我们在羊水中漫步 脑海中装漫的话 脱口而出淨是泡沫 我看不到 我看不到 分离凝乳指尖 我听不到 我听不到 沸騰消失不见 月上弦 像奶水一样甘甜 交错 我们的肋骨 併合 完美的拼图 拉锁 蜜封上皮肤 我们炼成一个 永远相当孩子 易碎的心灵 逃避现实未知 世界其实充满悲慈 共饮同一瓶 同一瓶奶水 啃一个奶嘴 我们是碎片 组合成瓶子 爱太多太多 剩下的太多 给我们太多 瓶子是爱的容器 我们在羊水中狂舞 脑海中栽满的花 染色退缩的虹膜 我感不到 我感不到 肚脐上红线化蝶 我睡不着 我睡不着 溶入夢中不见 Choos ve dou Leshka Tonn Pate foulex Wyeske Nebula dou neu pal Rakka Tesh collon dou Mamonde mi fulle Her Ah, Choos ve dou Leshka Tonn Pate foulex Wyeske Nebula dou neu pal Rakka Tesh collon dou Mamonde mi fulle Her 月上弦 像奶水一样甘甜 Ve loosh Denix ve falfa Ne dox Phoille te Lirte 交错 我们的肋骨 併合 完美的拼图 上锁 无人能浸入 我生出你 你生出我﻿ |-|Traditional Chinese= 我們在羊水中漫步 腦海中裝漫的話 脫口而出淨是泡沫 我看不到 我看不到 分離凝乳指尖 我聽不到 我聽不到 沸騰消失不見 月上弦 像奶水一樣甘甜 交錯 我們的肋骨 併合 完美的拼圖 拉鎖 蜜封上皮膚 我們煉成一個 永遠相當孩子 易碎的心靈 逃避現實未知 世界其實充滿悲慈 共飲同一瓶 同一瓶奶水 啃一個奶嘴 我們是碎片 組合成瓶子 愛太多太多 剩下的太多 給我們太多 瓶子是愛的容器 我們在羊水中狂舞 腦海中栽滿的花 染色退縮的虹膜 我感不到 我感不到 肚臍上紅線化蝶 我睡不著 我睡不著 溶入夢中不見 Choos ve dou Leshka Tonn Pate foulex Wyeske Nebula dou neu pal Rakka Tesh collon dou Mamonde mi fulle Her Ah, Choos ve dou Leshka Tonn Pate foulex Wyeske Nebula dou neu pal Rakka Tesh collon dou Mamonde mi fulle Her 月上弦 像奶水一樣甘甜 Ve loosh Denix ve falfa Ne dox Phoille te Lirte 交錯 我們的肋骨 併合 完美的拼圖 上鎖 無人能浸入 我生出你 你生出我 |-|Pinyin= Wǒmen zài yángshuǐ zhōng mànbù Nǎohǎi zhōng zhuāng mǎn dehuà Tuōkǒu'érchū jìng shì pàomò Wǒ kàn bù dào， Wǒ kàn bù dào Fēnlí níng rǔ zhǐ jiān Wǒ tīng bù dào， Wǒ tīng bù dào Fèiténg xiāoshī bùjiàn Yuè shàngxián Xiàng nǎishuǐ yīyàng gāntián Jiāocuò， Wǒmen de lèigǔ Bìnghé， Wánměi de pīntú Lāsuǒ， Mìfēng shàng pífū Wǒmen liàn chéng yīgè Yǒngyuǎn xiǎng dāng háizi Yì suì de xīnlíng Táobì xiànshí mò zhī Shìjiè qíshí chōngmǎn bēi cí Gòng yǐn tóngyī píng， Tóngyī píng nǎishuǐ Kěn yīgè nǎizuǐ Wǒmen shì suìpiàn Zǔhé chéng píngzi Ài tài duō tài duō， Shèng xià de tài duō Gěi wǒmen tài duō Píngzi shì ài de róngqì Wǒmen zài yángshuǐ zhōng Kuáng wǔ Nǎohǎi zhōng zāi mǎn de huā Rǎnsè tuìsuō de hóngmó Wǒ gǎn bù dào， Wǒ gǎn bù dào Dùqí shàng hóngxiàn huà dié Wǒ shuì bùzháo， Wǒ shuì bùzháo Róng rén mèngzhōng bùjiàn Choos ve dou Leshka Tonn Pate foulex Wyeske Nebula dou neu pal Rakka Tesh collon dou Mamonde mi fulle Her Ah, Choos ve dou Leshka Tonn Pate foulex Wyeske Nebula dou neu pal Rakka Tesh collon dou Mamonde mi fulle Her Yuè shàngxián Xiàng nǎishuǐ yīyàng gāntián Ve loosh Denix ve falfa Ne dox Phoille te Lirte Jiāocuò， Wǒmen de lèigǔ Bìnghé， Wánměi de pīntú Shàng suǒ， Wúrén néng qīn rén Wǒ shēngchū nǐ Nǐ shēngchū wǒ |-|English= We walk in our mother's water The words we stuffed in our minds Escape our mouths and become bubbles I cant see I cant see My fingertips separate and curdle I cant hear I cant hear They boil and disappeared Half lit moon Like milk, tastes so sweet Crisscross Goes our ribs Merge together Like perfect puzzle pieces Zip up Seal up our skin and we shall become one We all want to stay forever a child Without fragile hearts Escaping reality and the unknown Though the world is filled with forgiveness Sipping from the same bottle The same bottle of milk Gnawing on the same breasts We are broken pieces of glass Meant to make up a bottle There is so much love So much love left over So much left for us Our bottles are for love only We dance in our mother's water We flowers we planted in our heads Dye our dilated irises I can't feel I can't feel The red string on my belly button turns into butterflies I can't sleep I can't sleep They melt in my dreams and disappeared Choos ve dou Leshka Tonn Pate foulex Wyeske Nebula dou neu pal Rakka Tesh collon dou Mamonde mi fulle Her Ah, Choos ve dou Leshka Tonn Pate foulex Wyeske Nebula dou neu pal Rakka Tesh collon dou Mamonde mi fulle Her Half lit moon Like milk, tastes so sweet Ve loosh Denix ve falfa Ne dox Phoille te Lirte Crisscross Goes our ribs Merge together Like perfect puzzle pieces Lock up Let no one in I gave birth to you And you gave birth to me Video Category:Songs Category:Songs With Vocals Category:Chinese Songs